Half-fireman
by doctorwhofan12345
Summary: He knew he didn't belong there. they didn't say it buy he knew in his heart of hearts that they all hated and resented them, they all tolerated him at best. that was all.
1. Chapter 1

Half-Fireman

Chapter 1

Little eight year old Chris Halliwell sat quietly in the sun room as he played with his stuffed bunny rabbit. He looked up as he heard running feet coming towards him, his big brother Wyatt and his little sister Melinda were smiling at him. "Chrissy, come play with us!" Said Melinda with a smile to her brother.

Wyatt nodded excited. "Yeah! Come on Chris, you can't just sit there all day." He pointed out.

Chris shook his head and looked down at the floor. "No, that's okay. You guys have fun, I'll just sit here."

Wyatt and Melinda shared a look. "Are you sure?" asked Wyatt. With a nod from Chris, his two siblings reluctantly walked off.

Chris sighed heavily, he really did want to play with his brother and sister, but he couldn't. he would just ruin it for them.

You see, Chris wasn't Wyatt and Melinda's real brother. He shared their mommy. But they had a different daddy. Chris didn't know much about his real dad, only that he was fireman and his name was Greg.

That's why he didn't play with them. Their mom was a witch and their Dad was a whitelighter, sort of a guardian angel for good witches. Which made both Wyatt and Melinda Half whitelighter/Half witch. Chris, however was only a witch.

Which was a part of the reason that Chris didn't play with them, they liked to play games like orb and seek or chase the orbs. Games which, for obvious reasons. Chris couldn't play.

Chris sighed heavily and cuddled his stuffed bunny even tighter, his attention was drawn when he saw someone kneel next to him in his peripheral vision. He looked up and had to remember how to breath. Standing their was his siblings father, Leo Wyatt.

Leo smiled at his son. "Hi there little buddy, how are you doing?" he asked.

Chris spoke so quietly that Leo had to strain to hear him. "I'm fine." he stood up. "I'm going to go upstairs now." Chris ran out of the sun room and up the stairs.

Leo watched his son go with a heavy sigh. Recently Chris had been very distant to all of them, especially him and Piper. Leo sometimes wondered if somehow Chris had found out their secret. Leo shook his head, how could Chris have found out? They neaver mentioned it and it didn't matter to him. He was Chris's father, he feed him and changed him. Not Greg the damn fireman.

With a another sigh Leo left the sun room and entered the kitchen to talk to Piper about Chris's strange new behaviour.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Half-fireman

Chapter 2

Chris ran into his bedroom and jumped onto his bed, he held his bunny close to his chest and tried so hard to not cry.

He didn't want to be here anymore, he didn't want to be a mistake, he didn't want to make his Mom and Leo sad or angry anymore. He didn't want to spoil things for his sister and brother anymore. He didn't want to feel so alone even when surrounded by his hoard of cousins. He just wanted to make everyone happy.

He remembered how the one person who ever told him the truth admitted to him that everyone hated him, how he had ruined their family and how he was going to be the death of his whole family. In a way he loved her the most, she was the only one who cared about him enough to tell him the truth.

_(Four years earlier)_

_Little Chris Halliwell smiled happily as his Daddy tucked him into his bed, ever since his baby sister Melinda was born his parents hadn't had a lot of time for either him or his brother but now that Melinda wasn't crying through the night every night they were starting to spend more and more time with him and Wyatt._

_Leo smiled and pressed a kiss to Chris's forehead. "Night buddy, I love you." He said as he gave his son his favourite stuffed animal, A white bunny with sewn on button eyes that Leo had got just for Chris when he was two and since then his little boy would go nowhere without and wouldn't even try to sleep without it._

"_Love you to Daddy." Said Chris as he snuggled deeper into his pillow and closed his eyes. Leo smiled and walked over to the bedroom door, he smiled at the sight of his sleeping little guy before turning off the light and slowly and gently closing the door._

_For an hour Chris slept calmly before he felt someone gently stroking his hair, waking him from his slumber. He opened his eyes was confused by what he saw. "Auntie?"_

_The boy's aunt smiled down at her nephew before placing her finger against her lips in the universal gesture of silence._

_Chris raised an eyebrow, something was weird about this but he trusted his aunt, she would never hurt him after all._

"_I have to tell you something flower, and it will hurt to hear but sometimes you need to hear the truth no matter how bad it hurts. You understand?" She asked as she softly brushed the boy's hair with her fingers._

_Chris nodded, he think he understood. Mommy always told him and his brother to tell the truth no matter what even if it was about something bad they did, like one time when Wyatt accidentally broke Mommy's vase he told her right away and he got spanked for it but after mommy had hugged him till he stopped crying and gave Wyatt a cookie. So Chris knew it was good to tell the truth_

"_Good boy." The boy's aunt smiled. The smiled then slipped from her face. "Flower, your parents don't love you." She said as she placed her hand gently on the boy's arm._

_Chris's eyes widened and tears began to fill them, why would his aunt say something like that!? "Yes they do." He whimpered._

_The boy's aunt shook her head sadly. "No sweetie, they don't and neither do your brother and your sister won't love you either."_

_The tears began to flow down Chris's face as he clamped his hands over his hears to try and block out what his aunt was saying, he didn't care if it was the truth and that it was better to hear the truth. He didn't want to hear it._

_The woman gently put hands on the boy's arms and gently but firmly pulled so the boy's hands would stop covering his ears. "I know it's hard to hear flower and I am sorry, but you have to understand that no one in my family, really loves you. How could we you aren't really one of us."_

_Chris sobbed at that and looked at his former favourite aunt despairingly. "Why are you doing this!?" He shouted._

_The boy's aunt's pleasant façade melted away and she reached out with her hand and slapped Chris straight across the face. The boy fell backwards down to his bed and sobbed as his cheek stung from the sheer force of the blow._

_The woman for a brief moment was thankful that she had the foresight to place a silencing charm around the entire room before she woke the little bastard up. "Stop crying." She said firmly. When the boy didn't the woman tried again. "Stop crying right now Christopher or I will hit you again."_

_Chris winced and tried to make himself stop crying, he took a few deep breaths and cuddled his stuffed bunny close to his chest, after a few moments of this his breathing slowed down, the tears dried up and he felt slightly better._

"_Good." The women said approvingly as Chris stopped crying. "Now as I was saying before you threw your little temper tantrum none of us love you, I'm sorry but we don't and you need to learn to accept that, you understand?"_

_Chris nodded and looked down to his blanket. "But…"_

_"But?" The woman asked. "But what?"_

"_Why don't any of you love me?" Chris asked quietly, the boy's aunt reached out with her hand and Chris flinched as he thought she was going to hit him again but instead she simply put her palm on his forehead and Chris gasped as he head was suddenly assaulted with visions._

_The first vision was of his mommy and a man doing something together, it kind of looked like wrestling but they were both in a bed when they were doing it._

_The second vision took place in one of Chris's favourite places, the kitchen. It was his Mommy and Daddy yelling at one another, Chris always hated it when they were mad at one another but they didn't stay mad for long usually. But this time looked different he didn't think he saw his Daddy so mad and his Mommy so upset before._

_Daddy was pointing at Mommy's stomach which was really round, round like when Melinda was in Mommy's tummy, and shouting really loudly at her. Mommy was shouting too but their was no sound and Chris couldn't tell what they were saying._

_Daddy got so angry, his face was red like a cherry and his eyes were like an animal's. he picked up a glass vase and threw it at Mommy, straight at her stomach. Mommy gasped in fear and threw up her arms freezing the vase in mid air._

_Daddy looked shocked at what he did and it looked as if he was trying to find the words to aplogise but Mommy stormed out before he could say anything._

_The final vision was in the nursery and it was the shortest of all three, Chris's Daddy was standing over a crib and looking down at the dark haired who slept in it. In Daddy's hands was a pillow he looked down at the baby with hatred before starting to bring pillow slowly down towards the baby's slumbering face…_

_With a shout Chris was drawn out of the vision and began to sob into his hands, Chris was a smart little boy, he could work out the whole picture from what he had seen. His daddy wasn't his real Daddy. And Da-Leo had tried to kill him when he was just a baby._

_The woman smiled. "Do you understand now?" She asked gently._

_Chris nodded in between his bouts of sobs._

"_Good." The woman said as she stood up from the bed. "Now I will be back tomorrow night so we can continue your lessons. Understand?"_

_Chris nodded._

"_Good." And with that the woman was gone._

_(Present day)_

Chris wiped at his eyes and sat up on the bed, his aunt had kept her promise. She came back every night for the next two weeks and gave him new lessons, like not to tell anyone about their talks and what he was going to do once he got older.

Specifically if when was eighteen he was going to leave and find a job and he was going to pay Mommy and Daddy back for every cent they wasted raising him.

Chris looked up as he heard the door of his bedroom open, standing in the doorway was his mom who smiled gently at the sight of him. "Hi peanut, you okay?"

Chris nodded but didn't say anything.

Piper sighed. "You want to come and help me make dinner?" Chris used to love cooking with her when he was younger but hadn't cooked with her in years, she missed it.

Chris shook his head.

Piper sighed sadly. "Okay, well if you change your mind let me know and I'll shout you when dinner is ready." And with that Piper left the room.

Chris put his face into his hands and softly began to sob.

End of Chapter two


End file.
